


I thought you were the one

by All_things_hacy



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hurt macy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_things_hacy/pseuds/All_things_hacy
Summary: This is an angsty one guys.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

She walked back into Maggie's room smile already formed.

"Hey I thought you said you was going to get harry?" Macy shrugged. " Uh yeah but he was busy, I didn't want to interrupt him." She hugged her sisters. "Hey um, I'm gonna head up and call it a night. Night guys?" "Yeah of course we've all had a long day. Good night macy." Mel watched as Macy walked out and sighed. 

"She's hiding something." Maggie nodded. "She doesn't want us to worry about it though. It must be bad.... Do you think we should...?" Mel shook her head, "no, as much as I want to of we just keep pressing her so soon, she'll close up even more. I think.... For now, we just need to let her air it out. Because I have a feeling what ever happened between her and Harry wasn't pleasant."

Macy felt numb. If she was being completely honest with herself, she knew it was going to happen. She knew by the way he talked about her and the way she looked at him that it was true. What Mel had told her.... Simply a decoy to try to make feel better. She sighed. Again she had allowed herself to admit that there might be a chance that she could actually be loved by someone she thought understood her. She had opened up to him, shared her childhood memories and pain. When she saw them in the witchness protection, she'll admit it hurt. She had once for a small period of time trusted abigeal. And then she betrayed her and her family so many times over. 

She didn't care that she saved Maggie from Parker. Abigeal had no soul and used people for her dirty work. So she couldn't understand WHY harry didn't see it! It was so clearly put. But now she understood. Love makes people do crazy things. She knew that first hand. And now she had made her peace with that. She would never have her happily ever after that she'd other people get. She could never have everything she could want. She should be grateful, she still has her sisters. It was enough and she couldn't be more thankful. 

Besides there was no time for love. She had a job to do. She had people to save. She can't just think about herself. Harry could have his fairytale ending. Macy's priority was to save witches. And that's all she'll ever do. 


	2. No time for love

Harry was still buzzing from the kiss. He hadn't felt something like that in so long. He thought he couldn't feel these emotions anymore since he was no longer human. A half of a man. He felt refreshed. He got to work on breakfast early, when he heard footsteps padding down the stairs. He looked up to say good morning when his stomach dropped.

A stone cold faced Macy faced him. Suddenly he actually thought about what he had done. _shit did... Did she see?_ He couldn't tell and that scared him. Macy was such an unintentionally emotional person. She was so bad a lying because her emotions were always on her face. But this.... It was so.... Not Macy it sent shivers down his spine. Macy walked past him and glanced at him and muttered a "mornin." Her demeanor and emotions were so contradicting. her face was cold, hard, and blank. But her body looked so.... Defeated and tired. She took some toast and walked out. She mumbled on her way out, "skipping breakfast, be out for a while see you. Tell sisters I'll be back soon or don't I don't really care."

Harry blinked dumbfounded. What... Who.. How.... Why? 

And most importantly.... What happened to Macy? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont hate me please


	3. What once was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You already know : angggsssst.

When Mel woke up, the first thing she could think of was Macy. She went to Maggie's room to see if she was awake. Maggie was up and was waiting for Mel. She looked up at Mel nervously.

"I'm glad you're up.... I had another vision. I think, I think Macy is worse than we thought." Her leg was bouncing. And her eyes couldn't focus on one thing. Mel was suddenly on edge. "What did you see?" Maggie shot up. "It was like her emotions were cut off. Like severed nerves, over used so much that they died out. She was so heartless and cold. She was saving witches and humans and killing demons at first.... But then she started helping the demons. Her powers were like nothing she's ever done before, it was like she had tapped into her inner demons. Mel I think something went seriously wrong with Macy yesterday and we need to help her now." 

They rushed to room and softly knocked and opened the door when she didn't answer. The room was empty. They sisters looked at each other. "She's probably downstairs." They ran down to the kitchen and were stopped by a frazzled harry. "Harry! Where's Macy?" Harry blinked and looked up surprised as if he hadn't seen them walk in. "Um ladies good morning.... I think I might have broken macy." Mel and Maggie cringed their suspicions confirmed. 

"Harry you might wanna sit down for this one."


	4. A turn for the worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize beforehand

Why hadn't she done this a long time ago? Damn this was so.... Free and unrestricted. Once she had blocked off all feelings and emotions it was like a weight was lifted and her powers were more refined and stronger. Her flames blazed hotter, her telekinesis could be used without even a slight movement, and she could use both her demon and witch powers at the same time. 

And what good was new power without something to _test_ it on. And she knew _just_ the perfect lab rat. 

Abigeal was feeling confident. She may not have everything she wanted yet.... But damn is she close. The gullible charmed ones can no longer accuse her of anything, Parker is in her control, and the whitelighter was wrapped around her finger. It was all coming together. She say down drink in hand ready to celebrate. Finally, she had won. 

"Oh abigeal!!!!!" She knew that voice. Abigeal looked up as a ball of red flames shot at her head. She dodged it just as it hit her throne and melted it instantly. _what kind of flame is that? How it is strong enough to melt an entire throne with one tiny ball of flame?_ abigeal looked up to see the eldest charmed one, but like she'd never seen her before. Eyes a deep blood red, a sick smirk that made abigeal suddenly very cold. "Macy? What on earth are you doing here?" Macy - was she even Macy anymore?-rolled her eyes. "You can trick that oh -so- trusting whitelighter of mine and you can even baffle my beloved sisters. But you will not-cannot- trick me again abigeal I won't allow it. You know I was actually hurt when I saw you kissing harry. But now that I've thought about it.... I'm much more angry. Angry that you've caused me so much pain these past weeks. So much self doubt. Hell even harry doubted me! But I don't care about him anymore. Although I would like to see him hurt, to show how he hurt me. Unfortunately he's not a bad dude... Just horribly stubborn and hypocritical. You on the other hand..... You're just plain evil. I think it's time to clean up the mess you've made." Macy snapped her fingers and the room lit up, fire on every object. Abigeal tried to fight her off, but it was almost like Macy knew her moves before she could even put them into action. 

Macy sighed and kneeled down abigeal fire in hand. "I _really_ hate you." 


	5. Before it's too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter... I think I've become addicted to this fic. You'll be seeing a hell of a lot of updates.

"So.... You're saying that Macy saw.... The kiss. And now's shes gone and you recently had a vision of her joining the demons. Okay this is fine. This is fine." Harry rubbed his face and paced around the room. "But it doesn't make sense... She hates demons, especially abigeal it seems, why would she ever join the enemy?" Mel raised a hand, "wait how can she hate demons she's half demon remember?" Both Maggie and Harry stopped and looked up.

"She's right." Maggie muttered. "Guys... All this time we've been speaking out against the demons right in front of her, seeing them as the villain we have to get rid of. Not once did we stop and remind Macy that she's not like them. We just acted like she would automatically cast out apart of her that makes her who she is. She still feels attachment to them because she is them. Why do you think she's never talked to us about her demon side, she feels that we won't understand her and has every right to if we constantly bash her own! And in her current hurt, she resorted to the only ones who fully understand her. Damnit how could we have been so stupid."

Harry thought back to the moment he had told Macy to "be careful she's half demon. " And she had responded with "so am i." In the moment he had taken it as a half joke. Shit. If he only taken the time to actually listen to her and be that reassurance she needed. 

Mel sighed. And sat down, "we still have time to bring her back. We don't know when the vision will happen and can only assume the worse, but we need to get Macy back before this happens." Mel got up to try to find a tracker spell when the a witch alert went off. The trio looked at each other. "Well let's go." 

It didn't surprise them to end up at the demon hideout, but what did surprise them was to see it in flames. And in the center of it all was Macy fire in hand, abigeal on the ground. "Macy no!" Harry called to her. The eldest witch didn't even flinch. She sighed and slowly turned around. "Come to save your precious demon Harry? I wasn't gonna hurt her _that_ much." Macy looked up with a cold smile but it faltered a little at the sight of her sisters. It was only a millisecond, but Mel caught it. A flash of sadness then hurt flickered in Macy's eyes. Then they grew angry and cold again. She snapped and disappeared in a wall of fire. A echo of laughter quickly following after. 


	6. Right within my grasp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I love angst I love angst love angst

She'll admit she wasn't expecting her sisters and harry to show up. It wasn't a big deal until she saw Mel and Maggie. Harry was nothing to her anymore. But she was so sure she wasn't so soft for her sisters anymore. She didn't understand why did it hurt her so much to see them with harry prepared to go after her. 

As if she was the enemy. 

She paced back and forth arguing with her self. _you still care for them. Of course they're my sisters why wouldn't I? They're still protecting harry. They're against you._ in her self conscious anger she didn't realize that she was Using her powers. Trees floated and burned as she got more upset until it burst into flames. Which only made her more upset. 

"This isn't working!" She didn't want to have to do this, "if they get in my way. They're considered my problem that I have to get rid of. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter


	7. Do it for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehe

"She was like an entirely different person." The sisters and harry had gotten back to HQ a while ago, but still haven't moved or gone home. "She was going to kill abigeal. Like actually kill, " Maggie said, "and she wasn't too happy to see us either...she wouldn't actually hurt us, Macy's our sister." Mel turned to maggie and gave her a sharp look. "don't even make that a possibility. I saw her. She went back to the Macy we know for a second. She's hurt guys, and we need to help her. We weren't there for her before but we need to be now." 

Harry stood up. "Mel I understand and appreciate your concern but I'm afraid that this a problem between Macy and I." Maggie shook her head, "harry no, you don't have to do this alone, we're always be there for you and besides she's our sister." But Harry only politely shook his head and smiled. 

"She's I'm this mess because of me. What she saw that night... I was kissing abigeal." Neither Mel or Maggie said anything, just stared in silence, so he continued. "It's the only explanation. She probably saw and it was most likely the final straw and this is the result that I have to deal with. I'm sorry I put your sister through this, I'll fix this I promise."


	8. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been seven chapters of angst
> 
> So  
> I present to you....... 
> 
> FLUFF! yes I know! So rare!  
> This is most likely the only fluff you guys will get for a WHILE. So please enjoy!

She was so tired. 

Macy sat on a branch of a tree she had climbed up unto. Her arms wrapped around her knees, head in her lap, she stared out at the horizon blankly. She felt numb. She didn't regret her decision to get rid of her emotions- they had caused her enough pain for two lifetimes after all, but she did wonder what she would be feeling right now if she still had them. 

Macy closed her eyes and took in the cool air. Probably fear, calm maybe? Hurt? Anger? Regret? Ah she had it: lost. The witch always knew she was easily overwhelmed when her emotions came out to play, and would have no sense of what to do next because she would not be able to think logically. Macy laughed and shook her head. 

"How could I have been so dumb? I was a scientist for Pete's sake. It was so clear the whole time. Every time I got hurt, disappointed, rejected, ignored...." Macy smiles again. Feelings was her hindrance. Her weakness, it held her back. But now she was free. Her eyes slowly closed as she drifted off. 

_"Macy. Macy dear wake up." She shot up and looked around. "Who's there! Show yourself now!" Macy had her fire at ready, and she was already levitating three trees. A shadowy figure appeared before her. Macy's eyes widened._

_"Mom?"_

_Marisol smiled and opened her arms to macy, to which Macy quickly sunk into her embrace. "Mom." Marisol running her arms up and down Macy's back. " Macy, my sweet child. I'm so glad to see you again." Macy's eyes watered and her silent tears turned into sobs. "Mom I can't do this anymore I really can't. I'm in so much pain, and no matter how hard I try these emotions won't Go away! Not really, not how I want them to." Marisol listened in silence. She sighed and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I know that it's hard mace. I know. And unfortunately I can't just snap my fingers and make it all go away. The world made you like this. It pains me every day to see you having to deal with the consequences other people out onto you. But you have people who love you and won't give up on you- whether you see it or not." Macy shook her head. "Every person I out my trust into ends up disappointing me in the end. As always." Marisol gave her daughter a sad smile. " You'll see Macy. I believe in you and I believe in your sisters and Harry. You'll see."_

Macy woke up the words don't leave! On the tip of her tongue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that wasn't exactly fluff.... Sowwy :)


	9. The power of black amber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai guys! Sorry I've been on hiatus for so long. I haven't been inspired and just lazy ;-; but after last week's episode some things that I would like to see happen to Macy has been brewing in my mind. She just took in so much black amber and as many people on tumblr have said this could most definitely come back later stronger and possibly dangerous. It's kind of funny because my fic actually kind of lines up with my theory on as to why the back amber hasn't affected Macy yet and I didn't actually know the show would further prove my small theory of helo my story. Crazy stuff! 
> 
> Sooooo here's just my little thoughts of what could happen.  
> Enjoy!

The dream or vision or whatever it was angered than she could possibly fathom. And the worst part was that she doesn't fully know why. She jumped down from her spot on the tree. And landed on her feet perfectly vertical. Suddenly she was spiraling in anger and frustration and it was only fueled when she remembered about the black amber she had left in her pocket. 

_It's not even gonna work so why bother?_ Even still she took off the cap and chugged the whole cup and threw it down shattering it in the process. Macy was calmer now more level headed. She took deep breaths. _in and out mace._ She looked down at the shattered glass and her eyes widened at the realization of what she had done. The black amber _had_ worked. When she had let go of her emotions suddenly her powers were fueled like they never had. When she was with her sisters and with harry before she had been so angry with harry and felt like she couldn't tell her sisters what she truly felt about being half demon. 

But when she fully accepted herself, and blocked off those insecurities, it was like her powers became unhinged. The eldest witch stared down at the glass. She had ingested so much. Much more than either of her sisters did. She was already strong on unprecedented levels..... What would happen now-

"Guys someone's giving off huge amounts of power and shows no signs of stopping soon." Mel pointer to the witchness protection board where one dot was was glitching and booming like crazy. Maggie looked up with a knowing somber look. "It's Macy.... Isn't it." Harry nodded. " I just felt it. It's.... It's.. So intense. I've never felt this kind of raw power from her before... But it's almost like she's in agony from it?" Mel shot up. "That's it whether she likes it or not our sister needs us and is hurting. Let's go help out girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll be back next week😗


End file.
